El Preferido de la Profesora
by Belle Goose
Summary: Las vacaciones también son para los profesores. Y eso es justo lo que Bella planeaba hacer… soltarse como una universitaria traviesa. Y el servicio de acompañantes local, era justo lo que buscaba para jugar al preferido de la profesora. Adaptacion
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El favorito de la profesora" de Caitlyn Willows. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

—Esta noche se prevé en la zona de Tahoe una tormenta tardía de primavera. Podríamos ver más de quince centímetros de nieve.

Bella Swan echó otro tronco al fuego. ¿Qué le importaba cuánto nevara? No iba a ir a ninguna parte. Mientras no interfiriera con la llegada de su invitado, estaría más que feliz. De hecho, una tormenta de nieve tal vez impediría que él se fuera. Definitivamente le sacaría provecho a su dinero.

—Última hora. Se ha emitido una Alerta Amber* a escala nacional... —Bella apagó la radio. La última cosa que quería oír eran malas noticias. Era la semana del profesor, para alejarse de toda la maldad del mundo. Para desinhibirse como si fuera una universitaria desmadrándose y dándose el gusto durante las vacaciones de primavera. Y eso era exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Envuelta en su bata azul de seda, Bella fue descalza hacia el baño. Si su hermano se enteraba alguna vez de lo que estaba haciendo en su cabaña a la orilla del lago, le leería la cartilla... entre otras cosas. No planeaba que lo averiguara. Cubrió muy bien sus huellas. Incluso había pagado en efectivo su _capricho_. Después de todo, su reputación como profesora quedaría en entredicho si la descubrían.

De todos modos, una mujer se merecía representar sus fantasías más ocultas de vez en cuando. El cielo sabía que no conseguiría nada de acción de otra forma. Así que, ¿a quién hacía daño? ¿Respuesta? A nadie. No es como si lo hiciera siempre. Se lo merecía, maldición. Y había tomado todas las precauciones pertinentes.

Hizo su búsqueda. Comprobó la reputación de la empresa. Él era seguro cien por cien. Igual que ella. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, podría tener sexo de verdad sin látex de por medio. Apenas podía esperar

Abrió los grifos de la bañera. Nubes de vapor se alzaron alrededor de ella. Roció una cantidad generosa de gotas perfumadas de jazmín en el agua. Faltaban dos horas para que él llegara. Dos horas de terrible espera. Sus pezones se endurecieron de anticipación. Pronto sus labios estarían en ellos, chupándolos, tirando de ellos hacia su boca… después de rogarle que le dejara probarlos.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo a Bella. La humedad se reunió entre sus muslos. Su clítoris empezó a latir, exigiendo atención. Sonrió. Por supuesto, cedería. Esta semana era para _su_ completo placer.

Dejando caer la bata a sus pies, entró en el agua. Cuando se deslizó dentro de la maravilla líquida, la calidez la abrazó. Se metió una almohada de plástico para el baño detrás de la cabeza y se estiró. Las ondas del agua la besaron entre los muslos. Tal vez no debería haberse precipitado tanto en llenar la bañera. Pero siempre había un después y un montón de tiempo para bañarse de nuevo.

Alcanzó el aceite de baño del estante detrás de ella y extrajo una buena cantidad sobre sus pechos. El líquido frio le puso los pezones aún más de punta. Cerrando los ojos, se frotó el aceite sobre ellos, deleitándose con la sensación de las diminutas gotas en sus manos.

_¿Cómo sería él?_ Había sido precisa en su pedido, más aún con las instrucciones. Mejor que hiciera bien su parte o…

Aspiró con fuerza entre los dientes mientras se imaginaba al macizorro sin rostro sobre manos y rodillas frente a ella. Sí señor, haría lo que le ordenara. Y disfrutaría con cada segundo de ello.

Bella se metió la mano entre las piernas. Ahora podía ver su verga… dura, gruesa, vibrando por la liberación que sólo ella le podría dar… o negar. Su placer, su orgasmo, su primera, segunda y tercera corrida. Hizo un rápido círculo alrededor de su hinchado clítoris.

—Oooo...

Y si se le ocurría correrse antes de tiempo, ella sabía la manera de devolverlo a la vida y mantenerlo así.

Se pellizcó el pezón con una mano mientras que con la otra se provocaba el orgasmo.

Y la tendría como... la de un caballo.

—Oooo...

Y potente. Una bestia capturada por ella.

—Oooo...

Una jodida bestia con la fuerza para romper sus ataduras y penetrarla con su carne hasta que ella…

—Ahhhh...

Bella corcoveó al correrse. No era suficiente. Aunque se obligó a esperar mientras recuperaba la respiración y disfrutaba del baño. La anticipación siempre hacía la corrida más extraordinaria.

Se enjabonó las piernas desde el tobillo hasta la parte superior del muslo, luego lentamente se pasó la cuchilla por cada una. Otro pensamiento travieso le vino a la mente.

_¿Por qué no?_

Se arrastró hasta el borde de la bañera, extendiendo las piernas bien abiertas. La crema de afeitar salió a chorros sobre sus dedos, muy parecida al esperma de un hombre. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo. Su "dulce doncellita" sobresalía de los pliegues de sus labios.

—Sí. Creo que esto nos va a gustar.

Bella se pasó la crema sobre el coño. Mordiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes, pasó la cuchilla por el vello. El corazón le vibraba con cada ligera pasada. Para cuando todo el vello entre sus muslos desapareció, la sangre le retumbaba en las orejas. Ahuecó agua entre sus manos y se lavó. El único vello púbico que le quedaba era justo el de encima de la entrepierna. Todo el resto estaba depilado, enfatizando su estado de excitación.

Bella tiró del tapón con el dedo del pie y luego aclaró la bañera. Ahora a por uno de sus mimos favoritos.

Abriendo el agua una vez más, gateó bajo el grifo, extendió las piernas, y apoyó los pies en el borde. Luego se recostó en la bañera y dejó que la fuerza del agua la llevara al orgasmo una vez más.

* * *

><p>*Alerta Amber: Alerta que emite la policía cuando se rapta a un niño.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Belle Goose vuelve a la carga! Espero que disfruten de este fic corto. Es una adaptacion muy divertida pero sobre todo MUY caliente.<strong>

**Para las que quieran contactarme en un medio diferente a Fanfiction, busquen en mi perfil el link de mi Twitter.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El favorito de la profesora" de Caitlyn Willows. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Edward Cullen miró con los ojos entornados el terreno, atravesado por las luces de sus faros en lo que sólo podía ser descrito como una pequeña ventisca.

—Veo unas huellas de neumáticos desviándose a una carretera secundaria. Lo compruebo y vuelvo. Corto. —Soltó el botón del micro de la radio.

—Jasper. Fuera.

—Fuera. —Puso el micro en su gancho y giró en la carretera. Habían seguido la pista de James Witherdale al lago Tahoe desde Los Ángeles. El hombre había dejado una senda de miedo y destrucción a su paso empezando con el atraco al banco en L.A. dónde mató a tres personas.

Desde allí subió a través de Barstow dónde dio un golpe en una tienda hiriendo a otro civil cuando robó el vehículo. En Bishop, se llevó un Dodge Caravan, esta vez sin darse cuenta se llevó con él a una niña pequeña en la sillita de la parte de atrás.

James era un tipo escurridizo. Estaba utilizando la tormenta para su beneficio. Pero Edward estaba seguro que estaban estrechando el cerco. Tendrían su culo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con un poco de suerte, la niñita del coche todavía estaría bien.

Siguió los surcos hechos en la nieve por algún vehículo antes que él. Si hubiera sabido que tendrían que tratar con la nieve, habría metido unas cadenas. La última cosa que necesitaba era quedarse atascado, especialmente si James estaba al otro lado de esas huellas. Estaría más cómodo en su Cherokee. Ese cuatro por cuatro lo podía llevar a cualquier parte. Pero la urgencia de encontrar a James no les había permitido a ninguno de ellos el lujo de cambiar de vehículo. Estaba de vigilancia en uno de los coches sin marca cuando llegó el aviso. La rapidez era esencial, especialmente ahora que estaba involucrada una pequeña.

Edward pensó en sus sobrinos. De ojos brillantes y grandes sonrisas. El pensamiento de que alguno de ellos tuviera que enfrentarse alguna vez a algo así lo asustaba a muerte. Se imaginó a esta pobrecita niñita llorando por su mamá y su papá... hambrienta, necesitando un cambio de pañales, confundida.

Parpadeó para alejar el mar de lágrimas que asaltaban sus ojos. Ahora mismo no podía permitirse el lujo de las emociones.

Su ojo captó un destello, la luz de sus faros rebotó en el cromo de otro coche, un familiar. El último modelo de Caravan que James había robado en Bishop. Edward disminuyó la velocidad. No sería bueno precipitarse sobre James.

Su radio chisporroteó a la vida.

—Tenemos a la niña. Está bien. La dejó en el baño de señoras de un MacDonald's.

Edward levantó el micro.

—He avistado el vehículo. —Se fue acercando—. Parece que ha quedado atascado en un cúmulo de nieve.

Un reguero rojo en la nieve frente al coche captó su atención. El cuerpo de un hombre yacía boca arriba. Unas huellas paralelas se alejaban de la escena. Edward puso la marcha en punto muerto y corrió hacia el hombre. A pesar de su mirada vacía le buscó el pulso. Nada. Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió al coche. Por lo menos la pequeña estaba a salvo.

—Tengo otro cuerpo. Parece que ha cambiado otra vez los vehículos. Voy a seguir la carretera. Tal vez pueda encontrarle.

Después de dar su posición, Edward se despidió y siguió conduciendo. La nevada arreció, borrando las huellas cuanto más avanzaba. Puso las cortas y siguió adelante a paso de tortuga.

¿Todavía estaba en la carretera o se dirigía a un callejón sin salida? Un leve resplandor atravesó la tormenta. _¿James?_

Edward se paró a un lado de la carretera, apagó las luces y esperó con el arma desenfundada. El resplandor no se movió. Examinó la luz y luego maldijo su propia estupidez. Era una cabaña no un coche. Y, por lo que sabía, otro lugar para un asesinato. Esta vez Edward tenía el elemento sorpresa de su lado.

Apagando el motor, se subió el cuello y abandonó la comodidad del coche. La nieve lo cubrió hasta el tobillo al primer paso. No importaba. La cabaña estaba sólo a unos cien metros de distancia. Se arrastraría si con ello creyera que agarraría a James. Con el arma a punto avanzó penosamente.

Edward exploró el perímetro mientras se iba acercando. La luz parecía que venía de una habitación de la primera planta. Las cortinas de una ventana estaban ligeramente abiertas. Tendría una buena vista para evaluar primero la situación. En el porche probó su peso en el primer escalón. Ningún crujido traicionó su presencia. Centímetro a centímetro se abrió paso hasta la ventana. Respiró profundamente y apretó la sujeción en la pistola. Se atrevió a atisbar dentro.

Se quedó boquiabierto sin poderlo evitar. Una mujer estaba sentada desnuda frente al calor de una chimenea mientras se pasaba un cepillo por su largo y oscuro cabello. Era un reloj de arena perfecto. Con la cantidad justa de curvas en las tetas y el culo que la hacían, a su modo de ver, cien por cien follable.

Mientras ese pensamiento lascivo le cruzaba la mente, ella bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos y se acarició los pezones con los largos dedos. Se le empalmó la polla por completo. Entonces ella revoloteó su mano hacia la entrepierna. Edward se tocó su erección. El empalme duraría hasta que pudiera hacer algo con ello... de una manera o de otra.

Tragándose la imagen de la mujer retorciéndose con apasionado abandono bajo él, Edward fue hacia la puerta. Al golpearla le llegó la respuesta de ella.

—Ya llego.

_Mala elección de palabras… muy mala._ Tragó de nuevo. Sus pasos hacían eco en el suelo de madera. Él medio rogó que respondiera a la puerta desnuda. Enfundó el arma y buscó su placa.

_Mantenlo en el plano profesional, Edward._

El cerrojo se descorrió. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió. Una bata de seda azul ocultaba sus atributos.

—Detective Edward Cullen, señora. Policía de Los Ángeles. Estamos buscando a alguien que podría representar una amenaza para usted.

—Bien, entre, detective. Parece empapado y seguramente podría evitar coger un resfriado. También está mojado. Quítese el abrigo y… quédese un rato.

Su voz sensual le provocó un hormigueo en la columna. Su pene latió como muestra de agradecimiento. Tío, ella era caliente.

Ella le agarró el abrigo y se lo sacó de los hombros mientras él cruzaba el umbral.

—Tengo té caliente en el fuego. Sírvase usted mismo.

Le ofreció una media sonrisa mientras colgaba la prenda en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

—Veo que viene… completamente armado. —Le pasó los dedos sobre la camisa hacia la pistolera.

El instinto le hizo agarrar el arma.

—Un oficial de policía siempre va armado, señora.

—Armado y a punto. Justo del modo que me gusta. —Señaló con el brazo hacia el sofá color verde militar frente al fuego.

¿Estaba ella insinuando un pequeño escarceo? Tío, si no estuviera de servicio estaría más que dispuesto. Edward no podía pensar en nada mejor que pasar una noche de tormenta envuelto en los brazos de una mujer preciosa.

Los cojines del sofá se quejaron cuando se sentó. La tetera estaba justo dónde le había dicho que estaría.

—Vamos, déjame.

Ella se arrodilló en el suelo ante él y llenó una taza de fina porcelana china.

Diminutas rosas serpenteaban en el diseño.

—El té no se debe beber en otra cosa que no sea porcelana china.

Con esa sexy sonrisa matadora, ella alzó la taza y el platillo hasta él. Edward lo aceptó con una sonrisa y esperaba que ella se lo tomara como una aceptación. No estaría de servicio eternamente. Esta era una mujer que definitivamente quería llegar a conocer mejor.

—Lamento no poder quedarme mucho tiempo, señora. —Se inclinó más cerca—. Sólo quería advertirla. Asegurarme de que está a salvo. Este hombre es un asesino.

Sus ojos color marrón oscuro nunca abandonaron los de él mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre las manos masculinas.

—Oh, creo que te quedarás hasta que te diga que te vayas.

Sus labios estaban a un suspiro de los suyos. Maldición si no iba a besarlo. Maldita sea si no iba a dejarla. Su boca se abrió esperando los labios de ella. Frio acero rodeó sus muñecas. Con la mente nublada por la pasión, le llevó a Edward un segundo demasiado largo el comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Él se echó hacia atrás. Las esposas se cerraron sobre sus muñecas. ¡Sus propias malditas esposas! Se las había robado de la funda a su espalda.

— ¿Qué demonios?

La taza y el platillo cayeron estrepitosamente en la alfombra trenzada. La mujer retrocedió de un salto. Riendo ligeramente, lo enlazó con una cuerda de terciopelo alrededor del tobillo y tiró. Edward cayó hacia atrás. Anudó una segunda cuerda en las esposas y tiró de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.

— ¡Maldita sea, mujer! Joder, ¿qué...

—Cállate, guapo. No te pago para que hables. —Le pegó un trozo de cinta adhesiva en la boca—. Si te levantas, harás esto mucho más fácil para ti.

¿Qué coño iba a hacer con él? ¿Estaba trabajando con James? Sin embargo hizo lo que le ordenó.

Utilizando las dos manos, ella arrojó la cuerda sobre una de las vigas del techo hasta que Edward estuvo casi de puntillas. Luego le abrió los brazos y piernas en cruz atando los tobillos a las patas del sofá. Su erección había desaparecido hacía mucho.

—Ahora. Vamos a ver qué ha pagado mi dinero.

_Por Dios, ella piensa que soy un prostituto._

Seguramente ese pobre chico que encontró en la carretera a un par de quilómetros. Atado y amordazado, no había nada que Edward pudiera hacer excepto aguantarse. Estaba literalmente a su merced. _Para que le hiciera lo que quisiera_. No sabía si estaba intrigado o asustado a muerte.

Se atrevió a echar un vistazo hacia abajo. Ella dejó caer su bata y lo rodeó lentamente.

—Bonito culo. —Le ahuecó las nalgas y apretó—. Fuerte, musculoso. Espero que indique resistencia. Vas a necesitarla.

Ella no tenía ni idea.

Bella se detuvo frente a él.

—Ahora a por los auténticos atributos.

Hábiles dedos le aflojaron la hebilla del cinturón y después la cremallera. El pene latió a la vida ante el suave toque. Doblando los dedos alrededor de la cinturilla de los pantalones y bóxers, tiró de ambos hacia abajo hasta que llegaron a las rodillas. Él sintió la cuerda aflojarse. Si diera una patada…

_¿Y luego qué?_ Todavía estaba atado como una vaca en una cámara frigorífica. Deja que siga con su juego. Al final la cogería con la guardia baja.

Le desató el pie y le sacó la ropa. También el mocasín. Atado una vez más, hizo lo mismo con el otro pie.

Unos suaves ojos marrones alzaron la mirada hacia él. Frotó los pechos contra sus pantorrillas, luego le dio una pasada rápida con la lengua en la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Un gemido amortiguado salió de la garganta de Edward. Ella respondió con una risita gutural y se deslizó hacia arriba por su cuerpo.

La polla se sacudió cuando ella se acercó, suplicando atención. Una gota de pre-eyaculación ya humedecía la punta. Rodeó la base con el pulgar y el índice dando un tirón.

—Bonita. Dura. Grande. Casi ni puedo agarrarla del todo. De nuevo justo de la manera que me gusta.

Lo acarició otra vez, enviando descargas a sus extremidades. Viendo la gota suspendida en la punta, lanzó la lengua hacia delante. Edward gimió de nuevo. Hizo círculos enloquecedores alrededor de su polla, bajo ella, sobre ella, hasta que supo que iba a volverse loco. Luego le acunó las duras pelotas y las apretó.

Él se sacudió en su agarre y ella siguió provocándolo. Si no hubiera tenido la boca sellada, le habría _rogado _que le hiciera una mamada. Intentó suplicarle con los ojos que acabara con la tortura. Si hubiera estado libre, la hubiera lanzado de espaldas y follado hasta matarla a polvos. Y justo cuando Edward pensaba que moriría por la agonía, ella cerró los labios alrededor de él.

_¡Dios, su boca es una pasada!_

Lo tragó profundamente, chupándolo con fuerza. Edward corcoveó bajo el ataque, su esclavo indefenso. Una mano encontró sus pelotas y apretó de nuevo. La otra se enterró en la carne de su culo. El fuego se alzó, saliendo disparado de él.

Edward pensó que nunca pararía de correrse. Ella lo chupó hasta la última gota luego echó hacia atrás las caderas para inspeccionar su obra. Él colgaba allí como un fideo mustio.

—Bueno, que mala suerte —dijo ella—. Tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer con esto.

Sacó el cinturón de él de las presillas.

—Llegaste tarde, amiguito. _No _se permite la tardanza. Me imagino que sabes lo que va a pasar ahora.

_¡Me cago en la leche!_

Esto no podía estar pasando. Lo rodeó una vez, dos. El cinturón chasqueaba detrás de él. Edward brincó involuntariamente.

—¿Cuántos deberían ser? —Le frotó el cuero sobre el culo.

Él negó con la cabeza ganándose sus carcajadas.

—Oh, pero tiene que haber un castigo por llegar tarde.

Le pegó ligeramente con el cuero sobre las nalgas.

—De hecho, treinta minutos tarde.

Le pegó otra vez algo más fuerte. Luego de nuevo, más fuerte. Y otra vez. La calidez se extendía a través de su culo, emigrando hacia el frente. Su pene empezó a levantarse con cada golpe del cuero contra su piel hasta que se recuperó en toda su gloria.

—Ya está. Toda bonita y dura de nuevo. —Lanzó el arma al suelo—. Ahora. Voy a bajarte. Te acostarás de espaldas. ¿Entendido?

Una oportunidad para ser libre. Pero su culo estaba sonrosado, ardiente y su pene latía. Y todo lo que deseaba Edward era follársela. Ser su prisionero un poquito más. Hacerla su _cautiva_.

Centímetro a centímetro le bajó los brazos.

—Compórtate como el preferido de la profesora y acuéstate en la alfombra.

Hizo lo que le ordenó. Ella le estiró las manos por encima de los brazos y ató la cuerda a la pata del sillón.

—Mi turno —dijo ella—. Y mejor que lo hagas bien o ya sabes que pasará.

Se puso a ahorcajadas en su cabeza hasta que el coño estuvo cerca de la boca de él. Lentamente le sacó la cinta adhesiva y luego presionó el clítoris en sus labios. Estaba tersa como la seda, una verdadera delicia y una maldita tentación.

Edward movió la lengua sobre el nudo hinchado. Ella lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. La mujer deseaba un repaso y él estaba más que dispuesto a darle uno. Cada pliegue y recoveco era para su exploración. Adoraba su sabor almizclado y la manera en que se retorcía bajo el jodido ataque de su lengua.

—¡Ahora, amor! ¡Ahora!

Le atrapó el clítoris entre los dientes y chupó con fuerza.

Un gemido gutural se desgarró de sus labios mientras caía hacia delante y lo montó hasta acabar.

—Dios, nena, déjame follarte —susurró él con voz ronca.

Esforzándose por respirar, ella se arrastró bajando por el cuerpo masculino y le liberó las piernas. Luego hacia delante para desatarle los brazos. Su pecho oscilaba ante él. Edward le atrapó el pezón entre los dientes y lo retorció.

—Oooo...

—Sí, nena —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Todavía esposado los brazos le cayeron libres. En un movimiento él los lanzó sobre el cuerpo de ella y la empujó de espaldas.

—Vamos, fóllame —gritó ella—. Fóllame duro.

Con un fuerte empuje se asentó. Ella gritó. Él se retiró y entró de golpe una vez más.

—Tienes un bonito y apretado coñito. Para cuando acabe contigo, estarás tan dolorida que no podrás caminar.

Fue hacia ella como si no hubiera tenido sexo en años. En ciertos aspectos se sentía como si no lo hubiera tenido. Al menos no esta clase de sexo. Una y otra vez golpeó su pene dentro de ella. Bella lo seguía golpe a golpe. Sintió los músculos de ella tensarse a su alrededor. Iba a correrse otra vez. Empujo fuerte, profundo haciendo rodar su hueso púbico contra él clítoris de ella.

Se arqueó contra él cuando llegaron las contracciones. Él aguardó sólo un segundo antes de disparar su carga en el interior. Empujaron una vez más antes de derrumbarse.

Tenía que contarle la verdad. El sonido de cristal rompiéndose los separó bruscamente.

—¿Qué...

—Abre estas esposas ahora mismo —le susurró con voz ronca.

—Pero...

—¡Maldita sea! Soy un detective de la policía de L.A. Estoy buscando a un asesino. Consigue esa maldita llave.

Un rubor subiendo por el cuello la cubrió. Así, ahora ella sabía que la había cagado soberanamente. Lo arreglarían más tarde. A no ser que él errara en su suposición, James estaba intentando entrar.

Con manos temblorosas le abrió las esposas. Las sirenas atravesaron la noche. Edward oyó el revuelo de la cocina.

—Estoy acabado.

Agarrando la primera cosa que encontró, Edward se puso la bata y empuñó la pistola.

—Deja entrar a la policía. Diles que salí por atrás.

...-...

Bella fue disparada hacia la puerta principal cuando el hombre salió corriendo. Largó las instrucciones a los oficiales y luego se escabulló al interior. Deseó arrastrarse a un agujero y morirse.

_Un detective de la policía... ¡de verdad!_ ¿Dónde coño estaba el hombre que había alquilado? Nunca iba a sobrevivir a esto. Ahora mismo, el hombre estaba corriendo por la nieve en su bata. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a salir esto en las noticias?

El sonido de voces en el exterior la estimuló a reaccionar. Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, se puso los vaqueros y un jersey. Las carcajadas se filtraron subiendo hasta ella. Evidentemente sus compañeros lo habían encontrado. El hecho de que se tomaran tiempo para burlarse significaba que habían encontrado al asesino. No podía quedarse y averiguarlo. Tenía que salir pitando de allí.

Bella metió sus cosas en la maleta. Era de locos. ¿Cómo iba a escabullirse cuando la policía rodeaba la cabaña de su hermano? Se hundió en la cama, enterró la cabeza entre las manos e intentó no llorar.

La puerta principal se cerró de un portazo. Era hora de enfrentarse a lo que había hecho. Ardiendo de vergüenza se arrastró hasta las escaleras.

Él estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, vistiéndose. Durante un último minuto se permitió el gustazo de la vista espectacular, los músculos esculpidos y el hombre tan bien dotado. Luego se tragó lo que le quedaba de orgullo y bajó.

—Creo que ha habido un malentendido.

Él se giró de golpe.

—¿Crees? Tal vez alguien debería zurrarte el culo.

Su piel se calentó otro par de grados.

—Lo siento. Estaba…

—Esperando a alguien. Sí, lo sé. —Sacudió el pulgar sobre el hombro mientras se metía la camisa en los pantalones—.James lo mató y se llevó su coche.

Bella cerró los ojos ante un repentino torrente de lágrimas.

—Sabes, podrías haber sido tú.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza.

—Supongo que vas a presentar cargos.

—¿Tienes nombre?

Se obligó a mirarle.

—Bella Swan.

Se puso bruscamente los mocasines y se abrochó el cinturón.

—Volveré tan pronto como procese a James. Quédate aquí. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos sin terminar.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir. Se apoyó en la ventana y observó cómo se alejaba en coche.

_¿Esperar aquí? ¡Ni hablar!_ Quería alejarse tanto como pudiera de su pecado.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana o mas tarde subire el ultimo capitulo<strong>

**Sin mas comentarios, se despide:**

**Belle Goose**


End file.
